Akame ga Kill 2: Cyan and the teigu war
by ARCangel asriel
Summary: Cyan Kaiju, the world's first "living videogame" warps himself, along with his partner ,and an enemy he created in Akame ga Kill. only one thing will be said to this anime: it's Fucked. i don't own Akame ga Kill, or the things i reference in this, and a double harem for you guys. Discontinued, but Revamped as the New Danger Lord.
1. Chapter 1

Cyan Kaiju holds the worlds first record for "living videogame". at a young age, he created an invention that copies programming usually found in videogames. With this implanted inside him, he created a set of weapons: Uchikudakimasu, or Uchikusu for short; a katana with a mixed alloy of carbonadium, adamantium, and orichalcum, allowing an impregnable blade that nullifies healing capabilities, and a hilt/handle that vibrates the blade at hypersonic speeds, allowing it to break molecular bonds. Tengu, and phoenix; two pistols that uses energy for bullets. They can merge together to for multiple types of guns, ranging from shotgun to bazooka. And Hanketsu; a giant, two-handed claymore that he wields with one hand easily. It has the ability to reflect powerful attacks, and the blade acts as a controlled prism that can capture light, and use it as projectiles. Aside from the weapons, he achieved it controlling Ki, Chakra, magic, and martial arts from games like Dragonball z, naruto, RWBY, final fantasy, Chrono cross, mortal kombat, street fighter, tekken, and other games. this allowed him to combine some of these techniques, and create a special fighting style with fused moves like the fire dragon's rasengan and the hadouken kamehameha, along with other moves. Now bored with his new found power, he finds an anime, that suits his interest: Akame ga Kill.

"Akame ga Kill, huh, well I can get into that." Cyan said with a little smirk

"now before I jump in, I need a formidable foe that can rival me." cyan types through his folder of sketches, and found one particular sketch perfect for his enemy: Sainan D. Konran. A dark spectre that can control people in the shadows. Cyan types a lot of powers to buff it up, then gave it a purpose, to find, and beat Cyan Kaiju in battle. He then wrote down two ways to beat him: collect/create 48 teigu, or kill him. Satisfied with his work, he downloads every last episode/Manga of Akame ga Kill onto his drive, uploaded Sainan with the drive to his laptop, locked his doors, and placed on his invented cyber side mk 3. He lied down and shouted "upload Cyan Kaiju." and everything went black.

Meanwhile, episode 1: Tatsumi meets night raid

"why do I get the feeling something crazy is going to happen?" Tatsumi asked himself. He then walked two more steps-

CRASH!

And leapt from the object that almost crashed into him. Upon further inspection, he noticed a boy at the bottom of the crater, with a silver knee length jacket, black baggy pants, orange and blue shirt, and red/black combat boots. He looks around, and spots Tatsumi, and floated up to him.

"hello." Cyan greeted.

"u-um hello." stuttered Tatsumi.

 _I can't tell him that I know him, so I'll play coy with them all for now._ thought Cyan,

"so, I'm Cyan, what's your name?"

"Tatsumi." he replied, finally over the fact that he crashed into the earth, survived, and floated upwards like it was nothing.

"so Tatsu, where're you going.?"

"to the imperial capti… wait Tatsu?"

"yeah, thought I give you a nickname. So I'll meet you there?"

"um… sure. "

"later Tatsu!" Cyan said flying away.

"bye, cyan." Tatsumi bade farewell.

 _First chapter done. Now I know what you're thinking, and I'll just say this. Please continue reading, I swear that there's a reason why Cyan is OP. you'll see in a bit._

 _Also, there will be pairings: Oc x small harem, Tatsumi x small harem_

 _And finally, this is a special canon, that merges the canons of the anime, the manga, and my own personal canon. It'll take a while to work with this and RWBY vs. schism, so… yeah see ya_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay first off, I'll spoil something for you guys as incentive to keep reading: the double harems will be:_

 _Tatsumi x Akame, Mine, Esdeath, and Leone_

 _Cyan x Chelsea, Seryu , Kurome, and Sheele_

 _Kurome x wave_

 _Also, since, the remaining 21 teigu are unknown, I'll be making them, so far, I made 4_

 _mask of one million fears: Kyofu_

 _Dagger of healing: Okyu Shochi_

 _Bestial style roulette: Odotai_

 _Tome of spectrum: Grimoire_

 _The other17 teigu will be from you. PM me or give me your reviews, and your idea might be in here, just put down the name, description, and powers, along with it's trump card and weakness/compatibility._

 _And now for chapter 2_

2 days, after episode 1, episode 2

"now that Tatsumi has joined, we can continue with our schedule." Najenda said.

"alright, now about that…" Tatsumi stated.

"HOLD ON JUST A FUCKIN MINUTE!" Cyan screamed while bursting through the door.

"what, who are you, and how did you find this place?" Najenda threatened.

"I followed those guys, and the name's Cyan. I'm here to join Night raid."

"what?" everyone deadpanned.

"yeah that's right, I want in on this."

"and what makes you so sure that you can join night raid?"

"I can kick everyone's asses in this room using only Uchikusu."

"uchi- what now?"

"my weapon."

"oh"

"want me to prove it? Okay, pompadour, you me brawl please, and don't hold back."

"um… okay." Bulat walked to the middle of the room, and readied Incursio

 _Incursio: tough defense, and invisibility, along with physical buffs. Perfect for Uchikusu._ cyan thought.

"begin" Cyan disappeared as soon as that word was announced. Everyone was surprised by his speed, and was surprise when cyan reappeared behind him

"Shoryuken!" Cyan uppercut Bulat into the air, gaining distance, then pulled out his katana, and sliced Incursio.

"what? He pierced Incursio?" Bulat didn't have time to retaliate when Cyan charged a blue sphere.

"rasengan… hadouken!" Cyan blasted a blue ethereal fist charged with blue energy around it to Bulat. When the room cleared, Bulat was sprawled on the wall, unconscious. Everyone was astonished by this.

"soooo… do I get the job or what?" Cyan asked

"alright, you piqued my interest. welcome to our cause." Najenda was the first to get out of her daze.

"okay, so first order of business, does the black haired girl, and Tatsumi have anything to do?"

"yes." Najenda replied.

"aww. Okay, well, I'm off."

"off to where?" Lubbock threatened.

"to find a teigu, there's one around here, I can sense it's power."

"…WHAT!?" everyone was once again astonished.

"later!" and cyan comically cart wheeled out the door.

"… what a strange boy." Sheele said.

"do you really think he could just find a **Teigu** of all things?" everyone laughed until Cyan walked in with what looked like weird looking mask that looked like a danger beast.

"yo bitches, guess what I found!" Cyan shouted holding the mask in the air. Everyone had a confused face except Najenda, who blanched at the sight of it.

"w-where did y-you get That!?" Najenda shouted, startling everybody.

"it was buried under a weird tree not too far from here. Why, is it important?"

"that's one of the lost teigu. The million fear mask Kyofu…" Najenda went two shades paler, and was now trembling.

"I'll ask again, where. Did. You. Find. That. Teigu?!"

"and like I said, under a tree…" Cyan coughed up leaves, a block of quartz, and some dirt. "ugh I thought I got that taste out of my mouth."

"oh my god you really found it under a tree did you?"

"there's a dug up tree in the front lawn for evidence. So what does it do?" Cyan placed the mask close to his face…

"DON'T PUT THAT ON!" Najenda screamed, completely out of character.

"why not?"

"as the name implies, whoever wears this will show the victims fears in their eyes."

"oh so this is a fucked up Halloween mask? Cool."

"just… put that away." Najenda had a look that says that she experienced the Kyofu.

"okay mooooooom!"

"That aside, I think we might be able to win this war, with this man's ability to find teigu, we could end the rain of the empire for good."

"that's great and all but I've got business to take care of."

"where's you going Now?!" this time it was mine.

"to go on quests, if you want, I can have Tatsu and raven over there chaperone me.

"Cyan said pointing to Tatsumi, and Akame..

"well, it's okay with me, but only if you bring Akame, and Tatsumi along."

"yeah! Team up. Hang on we'll be needing disguises. Wait here." Cyan floated away

"this is gonna be one of those days, huh?" Bulat said, finally awakened.

"yep."

Timeskip midnight

"and that's the last one." cyan said. He looked back to Akame, who looked like a kunzite, and Tatsumi, looking like a shady traveler, both worn out.

"when he approved that they weren't looking, he lifted his wrist that looked like a watch that showed a holo screen. He tapped a few buttons and lowered his hand.

Suddenly, screaming could be heard in front of them, they approached the source, and what it was shocked both Akame and Tatsumi to a standstill. In front of them is a black floating suit of armor three times the size of Cyan.

"so, we meet again, gladiatus." cyan said.

"what is that thing?" Tatsumi asked,

"hang on, I've got to do something, distract it." cyan rann towards a cavern.

"distract it how?"

"be the bait!"

Cyan

"Hello prime minister." cyan spoke , startling the prime minister and young emperor

"w-what? Who are you, and what are you doing here?" the young emperor said.

"the name's cyan ,and I want to join the team general Esdeath has."

"the three beasts is more than enough thank y-" before he could finish, Cyan threw the remains of the three beasts.

"how did"

"Night raid."

"blasts!. Well, we'll see their end soon enough. Congratulations. You're Esdeath's second in command." "yay a promotion at the start of the job."

"you better know what you're doing, boy. Esdeath, is the best of the empire." you should say that to her about me." and like that Cyan disappeared.

"…what a strange boy." the young emperor said

Tatsumi, and Akame

Both were running from the shadow armor. So far, neither was able to even put on a scratch on the thing., and murasame was useless, since every cut seemed like it buffed it up even more. Reaching a corner, both expected an attack to end them, but it never came. When they looked at the armor, they were relieved and astonished to find cyan with a giant white claymore sword on the monsters face, and it actually damaged it.

"don't just stand there, help me finish it!"

Cyan shouted, both nodded, then Tatsumi helped Cyan pry open the armor to reveal a shadow monster inside. That was the opening Akame used to kill the beast from it's now opened weak spot.

All three were tired, with cyan the least of all. Then Tatsumi and Akame collapsed from exhaustion.

"looks like I'll have to do cardio and pump weights huh?" Cyan sighed. Inside , he was having the time of his life.

Meanwhile, in the empire

The young emperor was sleeping soundly in his bed. Not knowing of the dark spectre rising from the shadows and entering his mouth.

 _Soon, Cyan Kaiju, soon I'll be the superior, and I'll play this game with you, for now._

 _Okay guys, second chapter done. Announcement time: I'll be working between this and Rwby vs. Schism._

 _And my force of will poll still open, so hurry up._


	3. Chapter 3

11:00 pm, imperial palace

Cyan enters through a window to a bedroom, more specifically, the emperor's bedroom. He shook the emperor awake, who was startled at first, but realized that it was the strange man from the night before.

"hello, Cyan, what brings you here this evening?" the emperor asked.

"hi, your majesty. Sorry to be out and wake you so late, but I have something important to do with you."

"what's so important, to interrupt my sleep?"

"well, I'll just show you. Will you come with me?"

"I don't see why not, alright, but first, I have to get changed."

"no time, climb on my back, I'll carry you.."

"okay." the emperor climbs on Cyan's back, and they climbed out of the palace. 

"tell me, your majesty, what do you think about the capital?"

"this capital is under perfect care between me and Honest. This empire is in peace, thanks to us. Why do you ask?"

"because I found out that this place is darker than you know, I'm afraid." Cyan stops by a small building, where he finds many imperial knights and nobles raping innocent civilians. The emperor looked in stunned disgust.

"no…this can't be. Is that… he said he was married… this is outrageous! I will get honest ,and…"he started but was cut off.

"um… your majesty, that's not even the most of it." cyan said.

"…what?"

"come on." he sighed. Both made it back to the palace, but at a different room. This was the prime ministers' room.

"keep quiet and listen, your highness."

"okay." the emperor closed in on the creaked door and heard something that made his heart sink.

 _So, what order of business do you have for us today, father._ Syura asked.

 _Don't worry my boy, with the emperor asleep and wrapped around my finger, you can do anything here._ honest said.

 _Anything_ Syura asked.

 _Yes, and if it's a crime, then we'll just frame another hopeless civilian._

"no… he's using me?" the emperor whispered.

"sounds like it." Cyan whispered back.

As they head back to the emperor's room, they were both met with silence.

"so, what should I do?" the emperor started.

"play along."

"…what?!"

"no listen, hear me out. Honest thinks he controls you, so we keep up the act, but stop him secretly."

"oh right, like playing a game thin turning the tides."

"and lucky for us, I'm the perfect guy for it."

"honest is going to pay for this… I trusted him… and he use me for his personal gain."

"your majesty…"

"please give me a different name for now."

"okay how about Kotei the Grimm king?"

"Kotei… I like it."

"thank you."

"but now what? Do I side with the revo…"

"no, they'll kill you, we need soldiers of our own. We need our own squadron. Plus, there's something coming. Something worst than honest, and if they team up, then we're all dead."

"oh… well what do you think we should do?"

"okay Kotei, I have connections to both here and the revolutionary army."

"what?!"

"I'm not on either side, I just know people there."

"oh thank goodness."

"now, Kotei, I have a plan, but we need the power of all 48 teigu, good thing I have a way of finding them."

"wow, really?"

"yes, quick question; have you ever killed anyone before?"

"n-no…"

"well you have to if you survive, they're playing for keeps, and they won't stop until they've won."

"but I've never killed anyone before…" then I'll teach you to defend yourself. Here, put this on your ear." Cyan hands Kotei an earpiece.

"what is it?"

"it's called an earpiece; I can talk to you in long distances with it."

Alright, thank you."

"now I'll come here every night at 10:00 pm to pick you up from training. Your job is to make sure honest don't know about this."

"how will I know that you're not using me too?"

"because, I told you all of this, and you decided to listen to me. Something that honest didn't even think about… it's your choice to listen ,and if you don't want to help, then I'll do it myself. "

Kotei looked into his eyes and found his words sincere. nodding Kotei made up his mind.

"I'll see you at 10 pm tomorrow."

"thank you for trusting me Kotei."

Meanwhile, in the shadows…

 _Well played ,Cyan, but no matter. I'll take up on this offer of yours. Now where was the prime minister's room?_

 _Hello guys. Thanks for reading this chapter. Now this will be the start of a new organization called the renegades. Right now it consists of Cyan and Kotei._

 _For those who don't know, Kotei is emperor in Japanese, or at least in the anime._

 _As for Calamity, he couldn't possess Kotei because he was too pure and innocent to corrupt._

 _Next chapter will take place at the tournament, Tatsumi is winning, and Kotei is as skilled as gohan while fighting cell. And that's when the harems begin. See ya_


	4. Chapter 4

_I researched a bit more, and I found out that the emperor goes by Makoto. So I'll have characters call him between Makoto and Kotei. And this will be the start of the renegades._

 _Thank you AngelofDeath666 for the teigu madness incarnate: Majora_

 _Now for the chapter._

Midday, capital.

Tokei and Cyan were walking away from the palace, and was now walking down the streets of the capital.

"Kotei, now that we need more support. I have an idea on getting recruits. But it might be risky." Cyan started.

"what do we need to do?" Kotei asked.

"long story short: we need pieces of teigu."

"oh that's bad."

"I know. So you will get the teigu pieces from the imperial army, while I get the pieces from the revolutionary army."

"w-what"

"talk to the jaegers. I'm pretty sure they could give you what you want. I'll go to the revo. To get their pieces."

"oh… alright. But mostly everyone is at Esdeath's tournament."

"perfect. You go there, while I get mine. We'll talk through earpiece."

"okay."

And both part ways, Kotei heading to the tournament, while Cyan goes to night raid.

Cyan

Cyan made it to the base, and greeted everyone, but noticed that Bulat, and Sheele wasn't around.

"hey' where's Bulat and Sheele?"

Everyone blanched and felt sadness after.

"I'm sorry to say, but both are dead." Najenda said, trying to conceal her sadness.

"don't worry, I'll do something, but I want something afterwards."

"what might that be?"

"I need at least a piece from each of your teigu."

"well, what do you plan to do."

"just.. Just give me a minute."

Cyan pulled out a dagger, barely the size of his hand, and two green beans from a small bag.

"alright, get those pieces ready."

He stabs the dagger into the ground. And a magic circle appeared.

"Okyu Shochi, trump card: revival jump!"

In a flash of light, both Bulat and Sheele emerged on the floor asleep. When the light faded, Cyan was on the ground, almost dead. But Cyan placed the beans in his mouth and chewed them, gaining more strength until he was fully rejuvenated.

" okay now for what I want." Cyan started at the group, who were wide eyed and had slack jaws.

" alright, then. Everyone…" Najenda started. Akame then pulled out a piece of metal that was from murasame, Lubbock provided a piece of old wire, mine gave a broken part of pumpkin, and Leone pulled out a piece of fabric from lionelle.

"thank you, now I must be off, oh and one more thing, you might wanna start searching for the teigu."

Makoto/Tokei

"thank you all for coming." Kotei said.

""yes ,your majesty. It would be idiotic to not be at your call." Esdeath stated.

"good, good. How's the tournament?"

"it was decided that a boy named Tatsumi has won."

"excellent, well I won't take too much of your time, I just need something from all of you."

"and that would be?"

"I need a piece of everyone's teigu." _please go with it._ Kotei said.

"alright, jaegers you heard what he said."

Esdeath cut herself, and gave a small vial of blood infused with demon extract, run gave a feather from mastema, wave gave a broken piece of grand chariot, Kurome gave a piece of yastufusa's metal, and Seryu handed over some fur and a fang from koro.

 _This might go as expected._ Kotei thought.

"apologies, but some of our members are out at this time." Esdeath said.

"it's alright Esdeath, this will do for now." Kotei finished.

"then I'll take my leave then."

Renegades

"alright. This should do it for now. I've only have enough power for one at a time, so you'll have to buy me time." Cyan asked.

"okay… just don't take too long." Kotei finished.

"I won't… now to welcome you to the world… Murasame Teigu.

 _Sorry for the lack of the romance in this, I've been busy. Anyways pretty soon I'll have a movie fic for a crossover of mine. In the mean time, enjoy my stories_


	5. good and bad news

**I'm sorry to say to you all, but I have a grave announcement to make…**

 **Cyan and the teigu war is no more.**

 **As in… the akame ga kill fic is now discontinued… good bye.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…..**

 **Just kidding! Well half kidding.**

 **The fic will stay there, but it will be discontinued for the main reason, which is this; I'm revamping it!**

 **The thing is, I nearly forgot the overall plot that I was going with this, so I couldn't really do anything, but after binge watching the show and rereading the manga, looking up the lore along the way, I've decided to restart it from scratch.**

 **Cyan will still be one of the main stars of this, but he's going to be a lot different because of three things:**

 **In this fic, Tatsumi almost dies at birth, so Cyan enters the Akame ga Kill world as Tatsumi's second soul.**

 **Tatsumi/Cyan will be a Danger Lord, a descendant of the three families famous for crafting the teigu, and will be the only Danger Lord in the show**

 **This will be an OP tatsumi fic because there aren't enough of those, and I won't include all of cyan's abilities in here since it'll be overkill.**

 **The pairings will be as followed:**

 _ **Tatsumi: Akame, Esdeath, Leone, Mine, and Chelsea**_

 _ **Wave: Kurome, Seryu, Air, Fai, Yuna**_

 _ **Lubbock and Najenda**_

 **And I'll still be accepting suggestions for new, and undiscovered Teigu. Here's a list of what I have and the amount of open slots (depending on the story, I'll add additional slots later)**

 _ **-Mask of one million fears Kyofu**_

 _ **-Dagger of healing: Titania**_

 _ **\- Tome of Spectrum: Grimoire**_

 _ **-Thorny devil: GaeBolg**_

 _ **-Madness Incarnate: Majora (thanks AngelofDeath666 for the idea)**_

 _ **-blank spot X22**_

 **For those who want to add their teigu, here's the format I want you all to use. Feel free to PM or review it to me.**

 **Name of the Teigu**

 **Type: (weapon, armor, unique, or organism based)**

 **Appearance: (what does it look like)**

 **Ability:**

 **Weakness:**

 **Trumpcard:**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get ready for the new Fic Akame Ga Kill: the New Danger Lord!**

 **Coming soon.**


End file.
